


and the waves come crashing down

by welshqueen (whimsicals)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Junmyeon's Birthday Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicals/pseuds/welshqueen
Summary: Yifan and Junmyeon always find themselves spending time together. Yifan starts to notice Junmyeon is quite out of the ordinary.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Challenge #2 — Merfolk





	and the waves come crashing down

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say thanks to Mod N for this opportunity, to [BetaCupid](https://twitter.com/BetaCupid) for my beta match, and to my beta Reign for doing her magic on my story!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Why do your eyes do that?” 

Yifan swears Junmyeon’s eyes have always been brown, but for a moment, they turned icy blue.

“Do what?” Junmyeon blinks and now his eyes are back to chocolate brown. There is a crease between the other boy's eyebrows, his nose wrinkled.

Yifan is even more confused.

“Change colors! I could've sworn they were blue a moment ago!” Yifan leans in, trying to inspect his companion's eyes.

Junmyeon's face relaxes, a laugh escapes him. His eyes turn crescent as he laughs, and Yifan is captivated.

“Must be a trick of sunlight!” Junmyeon concludes. “Sunlight can do things to you when you're unaware, you know?” His eyes turn to blue again, but darker this time. Yifan cannot help but stare. 

The waves seem to be getting closer as if trying to drown them.

* * *

They are sitting by a giant rock, waves splashing around them. The heat of the sun makes Yifan uncomfortable, but Yifan does not care. Junmyeon looks so beautiful right now.

"Do you believe in Merpeople?" Junmyeon asks. 

"Mermaids?"

"Yes."

"No, they're make-believe. They only exist in people’s tales to scare kids not to go near the water."

"I don’t think they’re scary at all." 

"People say mermaids lure people into the sea to kill them."

"Well, isn't that just nasty?"

Yifan shrugs.

"Oh, but I heard something different. They say merpeople grant wishes to those who come to their help."

Junmyeon looks so endearing, even with him huffing now and then. Yifan tries to stop himself from smiling.

"What, like genies in a bottle?" Yifan snorts. 

Junmyeon sighs, "there are tales, where I came from, of a great spot beyond the seas where Merpeople rule. The tale says Merpeople are not only with exquisite beauty but also friendly and enchanting. Their eyes change colors depending on what they feel, their skin soft scales that shine," he paused as if in a trance, eyes shining, "what an unimaginable beauty. They never tried to lure humans to their death, no. But as I mentioned, they do grant wishes. Grant them not only to those who aid them but also to those pure of heart who desire something."

Junmyeon continues his storytelling. He tells of the shape shifting Merfolks, coming to land to make sure the borders are safe. The ones that can also use compulsion and take someone's memory. Fascinated, Yifan cannot help but watch the way Junmyeon talks.

"How do you know so much about Merpeople?" Yifan asks. "They're not even real."

Junmyeon shrugs, eyes turning blue again. Yifan stares, and the waves are crashing down unto him.

* * *

“Come with me,” Junmyeon says as he pulls Yifan towards the waves.

“Where are we going?” Yifan asks but does nothing to stop Junmyeon.

“I’m going to show you something.”

They reach the banks, the waves tickling their bare feet. Slowly, they let the waves submerge their feet until they were sitting down, knees bent, the water reaching just below their chests. Yifan's clothes are now soaked from the chest below.

“Why are you taking your clothes off?” Yifan exclaims, startled to find Junmyeon without his top and is now in the process of taking his pants off.

Junmyeon continues to divest himself off his clothes, untying the laces of his pants while sitting down. Yifan feels heat rising up his cheeks, then his whole face, before reaching his ears. He does not want to think how pale Junmyeon is or does not want to ask how Junmyeon got such a toned body. Junmyeon finishes taking his pants off, throwing them off the shore behind them. He turns towards Yifan.

“I can’t possibly show you what I wanted to with my clothes on, can I?

“What could you possibly want to show me that needs you to be _stark naked_?” Yifan is trying his hardest not to look down, below where the water is carefully obscuring Junmyeon's lower half.

“This.” 

Yifan watches carefully as Junmyeon starts to sparkle. First, his hair shines before turning its black shade into bright auburn, his eyes are now icy blue, the same shade Yifan noticed days ago—or was it weeks? The skin on Junmyeon’s shoulders is glowing, but now that Yifan is looking carefully, they look like they are scales shining brightly with a patch of gemstones here and there. Yifan then dared to look down. Where Junmyeon's pale legs should be is a fishtail; not just any tail but big and vivid red, a shade darker than his hair. The scales on his tail sparkles and shines brighter than the ones on his skin, looking like polished glass, the fins peaking below the water.

Yifan knows he should be shocked, but he is not, he is simply amazed. He stares at Junmyeon, admiring his beauty.

“You’re a merfolk,” Yifan says when he finally found his voice. 

“I am,” Junmyeon confirms, a small smile grazing his face.

“Have you come to take me away and kill me?”

“No,” Junmyeon says, his voice soft Yifan cannot almost hear him, “I came to say goodbye.”

Junmyeon leans in towards Yifan, kissing him, and the waves come crashing towards them, drowning Yifan.

* * *

“Yifan!” Someone calls.

Yifans turns his head to find his friend running towards him.

“What are you doing here again? We told you to stop disappearing on us and go to the beach. You’ve been doing this for weeks now and we’re getting worried!” his friend berates upon reaching Yifan’s side, “and what’s that you’re holding?”

Yifan notices the conch shell on his hand, it’s as big as his hands. He probably picked it up while walking around the shore. 

His friend huffs, asking him to follow him home because it is getting late, the sun almost setting. Yifan nods and starts to follow his friend. He placed the shell on his ear, trying to hear the usual sound of the waves but he hears soft giggling instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Mermaid eye color manipulation was inspired by the changing of nail color from [Aquamarine](https://mermaid.fandom.com/wiki/Aquamarine_\(Character\)), while the patches of gemstones on Junmyeon's skin was inspired by the gemstone dolphins from [Barbie Dolphin Magic](https://barbiemovies.fandom.com/wiki/Gemstone_Dolphins).
> 
> ~~(No, the sparkly merman was not inspired by the sparkly vampire from Twilight.)~~


End file.
